I Forgot to Remember to Forget
"I Forgot To Remember To Forget" is the fifth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 93rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on January 29, 2008. In an episode set three years in the past, Lucas visits Peyton in Los Angeles with an offer that will change their relationship forever and, under pressure from Victoria, Brooke must make a difficult decision about the future of her clothing line. Whitey is concerned when Nathan's temper flares on the night of the college basketball championship and Haley struggles to balance the pressures of school and being a new mom. Synopsis Lindsey brings Lucas, who is still struggling on writing his next novel, a photo of when he was in college, before the book was published and before he met her. She tells him she likes it because of how happy he looks and asks if he regrets publishing the book and meeting her, but Lucas assures her he wouldn’t change a thing and he is happy with her. As she hugs him relieved, Lucas stares at the photo and remembers when the photo was taken. 3 Years Earlier Whitey and assistant coach Lucas are preparing their college team, including Nathan, to compete in Division 2. As he sends them home, Lucas decides to stay and watch tapes, but Whitey tells him he is not coach yet, and even though one day he will make a great coach, he still needs to take his order to have an early night, also warning him not to have late night cyber chats with his long distant girlfriend, Peyton. As Nathan leaves the gym, he is greeted by Haley and 1 year old Jamie, who says his first word, ‘ball.’ They are amazed as Lucas joins them in amazement. That night, Lucas gets up to find Haley still up with Jamie, trying to get him to sleep. Lucas admits he can’t sleep either and when asked, tells Haley that Peyton won’t be going to the game as she is working. He asks her if she misses the music business, and Haley admits that she does when other people are chasing their dreams, like him. She thanks him for living with her and Nathan to help with Jamie, but Lucas says they all have to make sacrifices. The following day, Nathan is preparing for practise again as Lucas joins him. He tells Lucas that he hopes that tonight he will make people look at him as a champion rather than a point shaver. The game begins and the team begins to win. Lucas cheers on from the sidelines as Whitey smiles at his assistant coach’s professionalism. The team tie with a minute left, and as Lucas goes to huddle, he realises he is not yet the coach and backs away for Whitey, who tells him to give the instructions as he is ready. He gives the instructions as Nathan refers to him as coach and they go to play and after using their minute, they win the game. The brothers hug as Whitey smiles on from the changing room. Nathan then goes and hugs Haley in the confetti as Lucas remembers confessing his love to Peyton on the day the Ravens won the state championship. He is suddenly filled with sadness as he watches the family from a distance. After the game, Whitey congratulates Lucas on their success and tells him that this was his last game and he is the coach now. Meanwhile, Nathan is getting interviewed as he says that he is just happy that he is playing and not looking to raise his status. He is amazed that it is the first interview he has not been asked about point shaving. As him and Lucas leave the gym, a student begins laughing at him, his son and point shaving. Nathan loses his temper and threatens the student, but Lucas pulls him away. On the bus, Lucas receives a message from Peyton to listen to this song when he wins. He does and it is the song that was played when they won their state championship. He smiles to himself. Whitey sits with Nathan and tells him that he has to be careful with his temper or else his temper will be all he has left. Nathan agrees as Whitey says he does not want him looking back at what he could have had, like Dan. Whitey then joins Lucas who is looking at a photo of Peyton. He reminds him that there are more important things in life than basketball and Lucas asks to be dropped at the airport. Peyton is at a copier, banging it to get it to work. She gets a call from Lucas and is suddenly happier. Lucas then asks what she is wearing, and Peyton blushes saying she can’t do that at work. Lucas then guesses exactly what she is wearing and Peyton is impressed, but is then shocked as Lucas emerges behind her. They hug happily and kiss affectionately. Lucas looks around and gets Peyton to admit that she has lied about her job, and is actually the person that delivers mail. Lucas asks why she puts up with the rudeness that comes with her job, but Peyton shows him a girl who is a junior A&R executive, a girl that 3 months ago worked in the mail room too. They arrange dinner at 9:30pm as Peyton works over his original time plan of 8:00pm. At the night, Peyton arrives late due to traffic and finds Lucas dressed up for the meal. She assures him his book deal will happen as she talks about the different bands she has seen. She then gives him a mixed CD of songs to remember her by, but as Lucas says she has something too, the phone goes and it is her work. She is forced to go back to the office or else she would be fired. She promises to be at their hotel room by 11pm and walks out. At 12am, Lucas continues to wait and paces up and down the room. He ends up asleep and drops a box with a ring in on the floor. He eventually wakes up to find Peyton watching him sleep. She shows him the box she found, and Lucas proposes to her. Peyton then tells him that it is not that simple and even though Lucas still views Tree Hill as home, it just brings back painful memories for her to the point where she had to move to Hollywood to get away. As Lucas offers to move to Hollywood, Peyton says she would never ask him to move away from his dreams or they would end up resenting each other. She tells him there is so much they want to do with their lives and they are only 19 and to wait at least another year. Lucas then tells her that they go days without talking and that they only trade a few emails so in another year, they may be even further apart. He then realizes she is saying no and Peyton tries to convince him she is saying someday and that she loves him, but Lucas knows she doesn’t love him enough. Peyton asks to take it back, but Lucas says they can’t. Peyton hugs him hoping that they won’t break up. The following morning, Lucas kisses a sleeping Peyton, puts her mixed CD on the pillow next to her and says goodbye, before walking out the hotel room, leaving her. She wakes up to find him gone and the CD left. Lucas goes to the airport as his phone rings. He answers to Lindsey who introduces herself and offers to publish his book if he goes to New York. Lucas agrees and books his ticket to New York immediately. He goes to ring Peyton, but then changes his mind as she goes back to her office in tears to do yet another coffee run. In New York, Lucas is getting his novel criticised by a professional, even to the point where he asks for a change of title. Lindsey then drags him away saying he can keep the title. She admits that Lucas’ novel is her first and even though she will be faithful to his voice, admits there are a lot of changes that have to be made, and will take up to at least six months to publish. She jokes about how they will end up seeming like a married couple due to the amount of time they will have to spend with each other, but Lucas finds that joke not as funny, due to recent events. As Lindsey walks off, he thanks her for changing his life. Lindsey asks if him and Peyton worked out as she was rooting for them, but Lucas confirms they didn’t. As Lindsey walks off, a waitress approaches him saying there is someone from Tree Hill waiting to see him. He looks up as Brooke Davis walks in the room. They hug and go for a walk. She shows Lucas some new ideas for her line, a new couture line, make up brand and even a magazine. She admits that expanding sometimes sounds like a good idea but sometimes it doesn’t as if she lets her mom in to her company, she is afraid it won’t be her company anymore. Lucas empathises with her as he is in the same position with Lindsey. Brooke asks about Peyton and is shocked when she learns they have broken up. She learns that he proposed without her even seeing the ring, and asking how, Lucas shows her and as he explains by getting down on one knee, Victoria, Brooke’s mom, walks in and drops all her bags in shock. That night, they go for a meal as Brooke laughs at her mom’s face. She assures him that he and Peyton will get back together, but Lucas says they won’t as they are finished. Lucas then asks how often they talk, but Brooke tells him that it is not fair to ask that as they are both really busy. He tells her that things have changed, but Brooke tells him he does not mean it as he is hurt. She changes the subject and they decide to get really drunk. She asks to see the ring and as she looks at it, a waitress at the restaurant walks past and gives them champagne on the house for getting married. Brooke tries to tell them they are wrong, but as they realize it is free, they go with it. Eventually, they get drinks all over midtown. They then decide to get a horse drawn carriage for free. On their ride, they make up their family to the coach rider. He then tells them that being happy is key, no matter how successful you are and love is what it is all about. They are both suddenly plummeted back to reality. Arriving back to Lucas’ hotel room, Brooke drags a drunken Lucas to bed. As Brooke tells him that he will sleep it off and she will get a cab home, Lucas tells her to stay and kisses her. Brooke pulls away telling him that was a stupid thing to do, but Lucas tells her he is lost without Peyton. Brooke reminds him that she started her line when he broke up with her, to focus on something else, so he should do the same and then if Peyton comes back to him that he knows it was meant to be. She tells him she is going to leave and he probably won’t see her for quite a while. She gives him his ring back and quotes his back, using his name instead of hers, saying he will change the world someday and he doesn’t even know it. She kisses his head as a friend and walks out. She gets back home to find Victoria waiting going mad that she is getting married to Lucas. Brooke assures her it was a joke and Victoria is relieved. Brooke then asks what about love, is that not key, but Victoria reminds her it is ‘Clothes over Bros’ and Brooke decides to extend her line, focusing on her work as she did in high school. She then asks Brooke to call her Victoria instead of mom as it sounds too old. Meanwhile, Nathan is trying to get Jamie to play basketball, whilst Haley is trying to get him to play guitar. Nathan then thanks Haley for supporting him with his dream. The family play together, happy with their lives. Peyton delivers mail and gets another door slammed on her. Lucas is sitting with a bamboo plant and goes into Lindsey’s office. He gives her the lucky bamboo plant and Lucas is left alone to look at Peyton’s ring. Lucas holds the same ring in his hands and puts it into a drawer away from Lindsey finding it. He gases up at the photo as Lindsey comes in again and asks him to put his memory down on paper, but Lucas decides to go for a walk. Haley puts up all Nathan’s old trophies and they talk about the game Lucas remembered. Haley tells him never to be ashamed of his achievements, but Nathan admits he is only ashamed of the person he has been, but that will change. He tells Haley that even though they are not the couple they used to be, they will get there. Lucas stops by Brooke’s asking for Peyton. He reminds her of the night in New York and asks her if she ever wonders if she chose the wrong path. Brooke admits she does, but if she hadn’t, then she wouldn’t have the things she has in her life. Lucas agrees, but says he doesn’t know. Brooke asks if he wants her to tell Peyton he stopped by, but Lucas says not to bother. As he walks out, Brooke asks him if he still loves Peyton, but Lucas doesn’t answer saying he has to get back to Lindsey. He walks out as Brooke laughs to herself saying that this is going to get interesting. Memorable Quotes :”No late night cyber chats with long distant blondie” ::Whitey to Lucas Scott :”You know, I told you that someday you’d be taken over. Well this is it. You’re ready. Go on, bring us home” ::Whitey hands over his coaching authority to Lucas Scott :”Hey Nate, maybe you wanna consider the fade away” :”Fade away’s weak man” ::Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott have a similar conversation to one they had in high school :”So, 37 years of coaching, where does this night rank?” :”Well this’ll be number three. Number two was your high school championship.” :”And what was the first?” :”The first was the night Camilla agreed to join a scrawny kid just embarking on a 37 year coaching career.” ::Lucas Scott and Whitey talk about his coaching career :”So I might have pimped up my job description just a little. Basically, I work in the mail room” ::Peyton Sawyer admits what her job really is :”Luke, what is this? I couldn’t bring myself to open it. I’ve just been sitting here, thinking about how much I love you” :”Well I wanted it to be a surprise, but...Peyton, I love you. And I want us to be together forever...I know it’s a bit sudden, okay? But I mean yesterday was a great day, and I’m sitting on the bus and I realize that none of my great days in my life matter without you. You’re the one I want next to me when my dreams come true and you are the one I want next to me if they don’t. As long as I have you, nothing else matters.” ::Peyton Sawyer finds the rings that Lucas Scott proposes to her with :”I read a lot of manuscripts, but yours was the first one that actually spoke to me. I mean, yeah, there’s some rough parts, but your writing has truth, soul...Look, I promise as you editor, I’ll always be faithful to your voice, but there’s some work to do.” ::Lindsey Strauss introduces herself as a publicist to Lucas Scott :”I went to L.A., I asked her to marry me, and she said no” :”Are you stupid? You stormed L.A. and you went all Naley on her? Did you even buy a...ring?” ::Lucas Scott explains to Brooke Davis how he proposed :”How many times have you talked to Peyton since you moved to L.A.?” :”That’s not fair. We’re both really busy” :”And today she broke up with her boyfriend. Has she called you yet?...Things have changed” ::Lucas Scott asks Brooke Davis about her and Peyton Sawyer’s friendship :: :: :”So what do you two have planned for your lives together?” :”We’re gonna be a power couple. He’s gonna be a famous novelist, and I’m gonna have a fabulous fashion line” :”But we’re still gonna have time to have a big family” :”Two boys and a girl” :”And I’ll coach little league” :”Oo, and I’ll bake treats for the team. Or buy them.” :”And we’ll spend our summers in the beach house” :”And winters in the South of France” :”But it won’t matter where we are, as long as we’re together” ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis plan their pretend family together :”This diamond ring is gold!” ::Brooke Davis :”Okay, I think that might be the second stupidest thing you’ve done in the last 24 hours. Luke, we’re not in high school anymore. And I love Peyton, and even if you don’t wanna admit it right now, so do you. Okay?” :”I feel lost Brooke. I don’t know what to do without her” ::Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott after he kisses her :”Lucas Scott is going to change the world someday, and he doesn’t even know it yet” ::Brooke Davis :”You should never be ashamed of your achievements” :”I’m not, I’m ashamed of the person I’ve been, but that’s all going to change” ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :”You still love her, don’t you? Peyton?” :”I gotta get back to Lindsey” ::Brooke Davis to Lucas Scott Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "The Girls Up There" - The Temporary Thing * "Charlotte" - Air Traffic * "Weapon Of Choice" - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * "Heartbeats" - José González * "I Am Real" - Sofia J * "Loving You" - Joey Ryan * "Where I Stood" - Missy Higgins * "When You've Had Enough" - Wild Whirled * "October" - Leopold * "Cocaine Skin" - Broken Social Scene This episode's title originated from the song I Forgot To Remember To Forget, originally sung by Elvis Presley. Trivia *This is the first episode that Whitey appears in since Season 4 *Mouth and Skills do not appear in this episode Episode References *Lucas remembers the moment he won the State Championship and confessed his love to Peyton. *Whitey recalls his team winning the State Championship as his 2nd best basketball game *Peyton sends Lucas the same song that was played when they won the State Championship *The history regarding the engagement ring Lucas looked at in his drawer in the season premiere is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss